


The Hike

by Blue2Red



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hiking, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue2Red/pseuds/Blue2Red
Summary: Ruby and Weiss go on a hike.





	The Hike

As Ruby put her hand over her heart and a face of sorrow she exclaimed “This is my life now, I have climbed this hill and now I will die upon it!”

“Shut up. We’ve only been hiking for twenty minutes.” Came a cold but amused voice from behind her.

“But Weiss” She moaned “It’s so early why couldn’t we go after lunch, we’ve been hiking since 7 in the morning!” Normally Ruby would still be lying in her make-shift bed in their small dorm cuddled under her blankets, but instead she had been rudely woken up at 6:30am by Weiss telling her to “get up were going on a hike”

If it were anyone else she would have buried herself under her blankets and refused to go but this was Weiss, it was nearly impossible for her to say no to Weiss. So despite wanting to turn over and go back to sleep she dragged herself out of bed and got dressed.

As Ruby was getting ready Weiss sat on her bed with a slice of toast and her scroll. As she flipped through all her notifications she heard Ruby’s stomach growl. She gave a light laugh.

“If you hurry up I might be able to find some cookies I left lying around”

Ruby’s face lit up as she quickly threw her cloak over her shoulders. Most people thought Weiss was a stuck up rich girl with a heart of ice but if they took the time to get to know her like Ruby did they would realize she was actually really kind, she had a tough life and put up a hard exterior to protect herself. When Ruby and Weiss first met she was cold and distant but as time went on they got to know each other better and Weiss’s defence's dropped. Ruby smiled at the memory of the first time they met and she nearly blew herself and Weiss off a cliff.

Weiss grabbed the end of a packet of cookies off her desk, Ruby had left them there from their last study session, and handed them to Ruby. As they exited their dorm she grabbed her rapier and attached it by her waist, Ruby grabbed her scythe and swung it over her back. As Ruby munched on her cookies, they headed for the forest where they would start their hike.

Weiss was surprised Ruby went this long without complaining, as annoying as it was she found it a little endearing. Ruby pouted and started walking again, Weiss followed after her taking in the sunrise.

“It’s nearly as beautiful as you” Ruby said softly as she looked between Weiss and the sunrise over the horizon.

She looked ahead at Ruby who was watching the sunrise with a soft gaze. Weiss smiled to herself as she walked over to Ruby and took her hand. She placed her head on Ruby’s shoulder and they stood there in silence as the sun rose higher into the sky. Eventually they began their hike again this time hand in hand enjoying each other’s company. Ruby was babbling on about new weapon upgrades she had installed in Crescent Rose and Weiss was nodding along enjoying the sound of Ruby’s voice.

As they neared the end of their hike they decided to stop by the cafeteria to grab some lunch since they hadn’t had much of a breakfast. It was the weekend so there weren’t many people in the cafeteria, most people would still be sleeping peacefully in bed. When they had grabbed their lunch they decided to eat it in their dorm, they still had some homework to finish and wanted to get it done so they had the rest of their weekend free. 

When they opened the door to their dorm they noticed Blake and Yang were awake, Blake was lying on her bed reading one of her books, Yang was sitting on the edge of her bed playing a game on her scroll. As the door closed with a light bang Yang and Blake looked up at Ruby and Weiss.

“Where did you two lovebirds go” teased Yang, looking up from her game.

Weiss rolled her eyes and gave Yang a scowl as she sat at her desk. “We went on a hike if you really must know”

Yang and even Blake looked impressed, they knew how hard it was to wake Ruby up in the morning let alone get her to go on a hike that early. They knew Ruby found it hard to say no to Weiss but were still amazed at the influence Weiss had on Ruby. But that went two ways, Weiss couldn’t say no to Ruby either, but out of pride she always phrased it so it seemed she was doing it for herself and not Ruby, they knew it was because Weiss would do anything for Ruby even if she would never admit it. 

Yang dropped her teasing instead opting to hop up onto Blake’s bed and cuddle in beside her. As Ruby was walking to her bed she gave Weiss a light kiss as she passed, Yang made a sound of disgust, Blake gave her a slap on the shoulder, Weiss gave her an ice cold glare. Ruby ignored Yang as she settled down in her bed finishing her lunch, she decided to have a little nap. As she drifted off to sleep the last thing on her mind was Weiss.


End file.
